Her Doubts About Flying
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Why she didnt want to fly. 11th in Operation Crankiness. Sandle.


A/N: Made a list of what events I want to write and what not, so numbering is going to be done in the next few days. Enjoy.

* * *

"So run it by me again why we're not flying?" Greg asked bringing his fork to his mouth 

"Because I don't want to" Sara replied bring her fork to her mouth, they at the moment were sharing a break together, one of a select few now that she was confined to the lab, and he was picking up extra slack.

"And I don't feel like spending eight hours at a crime scene but I do" he flashed her a grin when she glared.

"I never liked flying"

"Have I told you that its almost a forty hour trip, more if we decide to stop?"

"I know how far it is"

"Then why don't you want to fly, you can you know you're only five months along"

"Greg, I know how far along I am, I just don't want to fly" she took the last bite of her salad and closed the container.

"Can I at least know why?"

"There is no reason, I think it might be fun to see the states"

"All 8 of them?"

"It's also cheaper"

"How do you figure, gas, drinks, food, hotel room"

"We don't need to stop, we'll take four hour shifts"

"You're really sure"

"Yes I'm sure, maybe we'll even stop in a few states, experience some tourist stops"

"Now you are scaring me"

"I just don't want to go all my life without seeing all the states, I've been in two my entire life"

"Hate to break it to ya, but there's fifty"

"I know and we'll cover eight of them on the way"

"If you want to, but you can't complain"

"What would I have to complain about?"

"The size of car, the temperature, the food, the drinks, how I'm driving my choice of music, oh who ever is driving gets to chose the music" Sara nodded, that seemed far enough

"Would you like me to go what else there is to complain about?"

"No I think I got it" she snapped

"Hey no getting mad at me, just stating the facts that you complain every time we're in the car together"

"Right, my breaks over" she stood rinsing the fork under the tap. He could tell she was ticked off, but he was telling it like it was

"Are you made at me?"

"No" she said a little to sarcastically

"You're mad, I can tell" he too stood, rinsing his fork and stowing it in his back pocket to put it in his locker, he took hers out of her hand, no sharp objects that could hurt him now. Just stay away from the beakers.

"No I'm not mad, I have to go" she quickly kissed him and left.

He was in the doghouse for sure.

No time to dwell he had a case to solve.

She really wasn't that mad, and she did know she was hard to get along with at times, she was just mad others noticed. And she was mad when Greg got to go out in the field and she was stuck here filling out paper work, running tests that some one else could do themselves, she was sick of it. And if she had to really think about it, she was sick of being pregnant.

A wad of paper flew across the room and hit her in the middle of her forehead and landed on the papers in front of her, near her hand. She looked up, no one was there. Uncrumpling the paper, she recognized the neat scrawl a little bigger than usual but the black words contrasted the white paper.

If I made you mad today would you love me tomorrow? 

She for some strange reason liked it when he apologized even when it was her fault, and more often than not, he had said he was sorry within the hour. Just another little quirky thing that she loved about him.

"Of course I would" she said out loud to the room

"That's good" Greg said walking in, a perfectly wrapped box in his hand

"What do you have in your hands?"

"And you're one of the top investigators? Funny, what does it look like?"

"A Present"

"That my dear is exactly what it is" he slid forward the package

"For me?"

"Of course" she opened it slowly, making sure she didn't rip the bow or the paper, something her mother did. Hmm.

She was a little taken back as to the contents.

Maps.

One for Utah, Colorado, Nebraska, Iowa, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and New Jersey and a book entitled Road Trip America: A State by State Tour Guide To Offbeat Destinations.

"That's all the states we are going to cross, if we do drive"

"Ten if you count Nevada" she added, still a little amazed that he would do this for her

"So we're really going to do this?"

"Ya"

"Okay then, I'll go see if we can take an extra two weeks off"

After getting the 'you're not the only one who wants time off' speech from Ecklie he had gotten the two weeks off, but had agreed to be on call on the time after that, even on his scheduled time off, holidays and every other day, for the next few months.

He sat in Vegas's early rush hour, intent on going home and curling up with his lady love who sat beside him, staring out the window, her hand on her abdomen, which had barely began to show. What ever had her attention seemed to disappear as she turned her head back to front.

"Greg?"

"Ya babe?" he glanced at the non moving traffic before glancing her way

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For agreeing with me on not flying, you must think I'm crazy"

"No not at all" he smiled to let her know he was joking

"Seriously, we could fly, be there in a couple of hours, but I don't want that, I want to see the sights"

"I understand"

"And that's why I'm thanking you"

"Don't sweat it"

"No seriously, any guy would think I'm over the hill, too far gone to be saved"

"Quit worrying, I don't think you're that far gone, you're savable" finally traffic was moving and he began the slow going journey home.


End file.
